A vehicle, particularly a vehicle being operated autonomously or semi-autonomously, may obtain data concerning surrounding conditions via a variety of mechanisms, e.g., sensors or the like included in the vehicle. Sensor data can provide information concerning environmental conditions, edges of a road or lanes in a road, etc., and can be used to formulate an appropriate speed for a vehicle, an appropriate path for a vehicle, etc. However, existing vehicle sensor data suffer from limitations with respect to information that may be determined therefrom. For example, a vehicle computer may not be able to take advantage of data from a variety of sensors, concerning a variety of phenomena, in a variety of formats, etc.